Enter the dark ones
by jth2929
Summary: Its the apocalypse... again. And in the midst of all the chaos dawn finds her sole mate and Buffy finally realizes why none of her relationships have worked.
1. Chaos in cleveland

Setting: Five years after Btvs season seven; does not follow the comics. Buffy is training the new slayers, Willow and Kennedy are in South America and Faith is in L.A. dawn is in college. Buffy/Faith, Willow/Kennedy, Dawn/Oc

AN: Slight crossover from Angel but mostly a Buffy fic. This is my first fic so please R&R. rated teen for violence and language

Disclaimer: I do not own Btvs or Angel.

Chapter one: Chaos in Cleveland

I'm not really sure what made me fight that day, I guess having a sword over your head will make you do a lot of things you didn't know you could. Of course in my case the things I didn't know I could do just happened to save my life. Everyone at the college had been in the gym, forced to go to some lame fundraiser thing, when the doors were suddenly of there hinges by creatures that I thought only existed in my nightmares. The creatures were pale white and covered in spikes, with the build of a heavyweight pro wrestler.

People started being dragged to the center of the gym and the creatures had stared chopping heads, some tried to run but were gutted before they got ten feet. I was yanked of my bleacher seat, where I was trying to calm my friend down. She tried to grab my waist which caused her to get dragged right along with me. They put us on our knees and before I could react, a particularly large creature brought the sword down on her neck. I sat there in silence until he stepped in front of me.

The scream I let out was one of pure rage. My hand, which had become a fist on its own accord, struck hard in the creatures groin causing him to drop the blade into my outstretched hand. I drove the sword point into its gut as it doubled over in pain and twisted hard. I launched my self at the closest creature, dragging the sword with me, catching it in the midsection and knocking it off it cloven feet and jammed the blade threw its throat. I glared, half insane with anger hurtled toward another creature.

It was at that point I noticed that others had started to fight; most only lasted a few seconds. But some of them looked like they had been trained for this kind of thing, especially a beautiful brunette girl who was fighting three of them at once. I stared fighting my way toward her, instinct telling me that survival lay with in numbers. It took me about five minutes to get to her, and when I did she nearly took my head off with a vicious swipe. We moved to cover each others backs while having a half yelled conversation

"We aren't gonna win here, we need to move." I said, catching one of the creatures in the neck with my sword.

"Your right theirs to many of them, girls lets get the fuck out of her." She yelled.

All at once the people who were still alive, who I noticed were all female, fought toward the door, almost all of them made it and we forced our way outside. We ran, booking it down the street only stopping to overpower a few of the creatures. When we finally came an empty building we stopped to rest, the brunette, who seemed to be leading the group, slammed me against a wall.

"Alright, who the hell are you and how the hell can you fight like that?" she snapped, putting her sword to my throat.

"The name is Jake, and as far as the fighting gos I have no idea. Before today I've never even held a sword much less fought for my life with one." I said my hands raised in a surrendering position.

"Bullshit, no one can fight like that without training." she said gripping the blade tighter.

"Dawn chill, we need to keep moving, so you can finish your lovers quarrel later, as for right now we need all the help we can get." said a girl with tan skin and a bleeding lip.

"Fine but im watching you pal, and what the hell do you mean lovers quarrel?" she said backing off a little. we never got an answer cause the door flew open at that exact moment.

AN: finally first chapter is done, hope you guys enjoy it. reviews please.


	2. Introductions

AN: ok I know I kind of left the first chapter at a weird place but this should make it make since, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Btvs or Atvs

Chapter 2: introductions

We all tensed for the attack, but breathed a sigh of relief as the petite blonde stepped through the door she had just kicked open, though the fact that she was able to do that at all made me kinda wary. That and the battle ax she was carrying. She gave me a speculative look but said nothing as she walked over and pulled dawn into a hug.

"Thank god, I thought you had been killed, why didn't you answer your phone?" the blonde said in a very irritated tone,

"Sorry, it got crushed while I was fighting." Dawn said, holding up an iphone with a shattered screen,

"So who's this?" the blonde said, throwing another speculative look my way.

"No idea, I was trying to find out myself when you came in." Dawn said,

"So spill, what's your deal, other then being insanely lucky enough to have ran into this bunch." The blonde said,

"Like you said I'm lucky, I just happened to get to Dawn here during the fight and I figured my best bet at staying alive was with her." I said wrapping a piece of cloth from my torn shirt around a cut on my shoulder that I hadn't noticed before now.

"Speaking of which, I still would like to know how you were able to fight like that." Dawn said, looking at me with narrowed eyes,

"I already told you I don't know, I'm just as you are to know where my sudden prowess with a blade came from." I said trying to defend myself.

"Enough you two, we'll figured it out later, right now we need to get the hell back to the academy, the Wicca twins are putting a protection barrier around the place." The blonde said stepping in between us.

/Two hours later/

"Ouch" Dawn yelp as I disinfected a deep cut on her left leg. It would need stitches I thought to myself. I did not look forward to trying to sew that up with out a general anesthetic.

"Don't be such a baby." I said "Trust me you'll thank me for this later when your leg doesn't get infected and fall off."

She glared at me, and then winced, grabbing the edge of the bathroom counter she was sitting on as I swabbed the cut again. I looked at the blonde, whose name I learned was Buffy Summers. She gave me a knowing look and then looked at her sister.

"I'm gonna need a sewing kit." I said, tensed for Dawn's freak-out.

"You are not gonna stick a sewing needle in my leg." She said flatly, fear evident in her eyes. It was ironic, she could face down demons, which id learned that's what the creatures were, but tell her she needed stitches and she was like a scared little bird.

"I'm sorry but it needs to be stitched up, or it will get infected." I said, as Buffy handed me a needle and thread.

I gave her a rolled up towel to bite down on as I set to work on her leg. Even through the towel I could hear her screams, Buffy had to hold her still while I sewed. It only took me about five minutes to close the wound and wrap it in a few layers of gauss.

I carried Dawn up to her room and gently laid her down on the bed. She never stopped glaring at me but I didn't hold it against her. That was probably due to the fact that I couldn't get over how cute she looked when she was mad, it was like a kitten thinking it was a tiger. Of course I knew better, knew just how strong she was so I kept myself from laughing at her expression.

"Get some sleep, I'll check on you in a few hours." I said, giving her some painkillers.

"Sure whatever, I could use a cat nap, but don't think your keeping me in this bed after I wake up." She said rolling over flicking off her lamp leaving me I total darkness.

I walked down stairs next to the kitchen, where most of the girls were sitting they were eating cookies and chips while discussing the events of the day. I was gonna go to the living room where Buffy was watching the news, which I was kinda surprised was even being broadcasted given the current situation, until I heard my own name come up.

"He sure did know his way around a sword for some one who's never used a sword before, personally I don't buy, and I don't really like the idea of having him here with us." said a dark skinned girl whose name was Angelica.

"What were we gonna do just leave him there, he would have gotten killed regardless of how good he is with a sword." said a girl with short auburn hair and freckles who was called Renee.

"All I'm saying is that we don't know anything about him." Angelica said as she munched on a cracker.

"Buffy trusts him, so I think that we should to." Renee said fixing the girl with a glare.

"Don't let it get to you; they talk like that about everybody." Buffy said, I hadn't even noticed her walk up behind me.

"Don't worry I'm used to it, most people talk about me like I'm not there." I said raising my voice load enough to make them all jump. Buffy snorted with laughter as we walked into the kitchen.

We joined the girls in a light supper, laughing and having a beer or two, or five in the case of Samantha, an olive toned girl with blue streaks in her dark hair.

Chapter end.

AN/ ok I know this one wasn't very long but I hope you guys like it. Reviews please


	3. Whats a slayer?

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel,

AN: yea I thought id add another Oc, I figured Jake could use someone to talk

chapter three: What's a slayer?

I trudged up the stairs feeling the exhaustion from the day that had seemed like it had lasted a week, I could hear Renee padding lightly behind me, since all the other rooms were taken she said I could crash on the futon in her room. I stopped at Dawns room poking my head inside, it was still dark and I could see her sleeping silhouette lying under the comforter. When I was sure she was ok I withdrew glancing over my shoulder at Renee, she gave me a reproving smile.

"She's fine, you can't spend all night worrying about her you need to sleep." She said tugging me along to her room where I threw myself down on the couch and immediately passed out.

My dreams that night were a blur of blood and swords, the creatures swarmed wave after wave from the ground itself killing off the few allies I had left. The last one to fall was Dawn she screamed as the curved sword plunged in to her chest, soon after that the creatures surrounded me, just as the killing blow fell on me I sat bolt upright on the couch throwing the unfamiliar quilt off of me.

"What the hell, where am I?" I said before my brain finally caught up to the rest of me and I spotted Renee standing there in the doorway looking startled holding two mugs of coffee. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped me at her expression. Her face slid back to its normal shy but confident look as she handed me the dark blue coffee mug.

"Buffy wants everyone downstairs for a meeting."

"Alright tell her I'm gonna check on Dawn before I come down." I said as I drank half of the scalding coffee in one gulp, it burned on the way down but it successfully woke me up. I still had to shake my head to shake away the dream that was still playing at the edges of my mind. I saw the concerned look on her face; she slid on to the couch next to me drinking her coffee.

"Are you ok, or do you normally yell and thrash in your sleep?" she asked straitening the collar of the blue over-shirt I had just pulled on.

"Yea I'm alright; it was just a nightmare that was way too real sorry if I woke you up at all." I said pulling my boots on and draining the rest of the coffee. I really didn't feel like worrying or scaring her over a bad dream so I didn't go into greater detail

"Its ok, I'm kinda a light sleeper anyway, but you quieted down after I covered you up." She said indicating the quilt

"Thanks for that by the way."

We walked down the hall to Dawns' rooms, where Renee stopped me from going in when I reached for the doorknob. She knocked once and waited.

"Yes" Dawn's voice called through the door she sound in much better mood then last night.

"Can I come in?" She said in a slightly irritated tone

"Sure, but Jake stays outside." She said. I couldn't help being annoyed by that, I mean hadn't I proved my trust-worthiness

"Dawn I need to change your bandages, and how did you even know I was here." I said my voice sounding way grouchier then I intended.

"Sensor charms, the twins put them at the thresh-hold of every door in the house; they make it so that the person inside knows whose outside the door and that you can only come in if the person inside says so, it's kinda like the vampire not being able to come into houses thing, but much more effective." Renee explained

"Vampires, you're joking right?" I asked hopefully, it was almost too much to accept that magic and demons were real, but vampires too, what's next werewolves, ghosts, Halloween costumes that made you turn in to whatever you were dressed as.

"Nope, welcome to the wonderful world of the supernatural." she said with an understanding smile as the door clicked and opened, "Give me a minute and I'll let you in".

The door closed and clicked behind her, I waited growing more impatient by the minute until finally. The door opened again revealing an amused looking Renee.

"Come on in Jake." She said fighting a smile.

I entered the deep purple room seeing Dawn sitting on the bed with the leg of her jeans rolled up. I kneeled down next to her and started unrolling the gauss and got a shock when I saw that the wound was almost healed. It looked at least a week old if not more.

"What the hell, there is no way a cut that deep can heal this quickly" I said looking from one girl to another in a state of confusion.

"Slayer healing" Dawn said, as if that was supposed to clear everything up for me

"What?" I said still confused

"Well let Buffy explain everything downstairs." Renee said

Dawn tried to get up after I wrapped the wound in fresh gauss, but I caught her arm holding her where she was. She glared again.

"I don't want you walking until the stitches are out." I said

I scooped Dawn up and carried her downstairs while she griped at me about carrying her around like a baby. I rolled my eyes and let whine until we got into the living room where everyone stopped talking all at once giving me the impression that they were talking about me again. I sat down on the couch, while Dawn unable to avoid it since it was the only open spot, sat on my lap with her leg up on an ataman. A few girls giggled about that but fell silent once Buffy spoke.

"Alright guys, I've got some good news and bad news." she said looking around, locking eyes with me for a second but making no comment about my closeness to her sister. "The good news is that about ninety percent of the slayer ranks survived the attack, the bad is that despite all the research we've done so far, we still don't know what these things are or what they want they want other then to kill us all."

"You mean this happened everywhere?" I asked in disbelief. A world-wide attack, it didn't seem possible. The looks on everyone else's faces told me that my disbelief was shared by the whole room.

"We've gotten reports from our bases as far away China and South America; they've all been hit by the same things. We don't know much yet but Willow thinks she's made a break in the case of who these. She said she was gonna follow a lead before heading our way. Once she and the reinforcements get here were gonna retake this city." She said

"How many are coming?" Angelica asked

"At least fifty slayers and about a dozen witches, that should be enough to fight these things off, so far they have been fairly easy to kill, lets just hope this is the worst of it." She said looking suddenly hopeful.

I tried to find that hope but in the back of my mind I knew was just the beginning.

A question that had been bugging me since I'd heard the term in Dawns' room finally broke the silence.

"What is a slayer anyway?" I asked earning a few looks that made me think they were questioning my intelligence; Buffy was the first to answer me.

"That's what we are, vampire slayers, the chosen." She said, from there they told me the whole story; the first slayer, the watchers, everything.

After about an hour a half my brain felt kind of heavy from the sudden flood of new information. At first I thought they were nuts but after a while I realized they telling me the truth. It wasn't long after that, that the door opened and the last person I expected to see walked in like she owned the place.

"Kennedy?" I said sliding dawn off my lap.

Chapter end

AN: Ha-ha plot twist, hope you're enjoying the story so. Reviews please


	4. Old Memories

AN: I couldn't help writing the next chapter right away; I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with Kennedy's connection to Jake, it definitely caught me off-guard when I thought of it. Sorry to say Willow isn't in this chapter, I wonder how that will affect Kennedy. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Angel. They are the property of Joss and his minions at mutant enemy.

Chapter 4: Old Memories

"Jake?" Kennedy said as she dropped her leather rucksack in the doorway and locked me in bone crushing hug. I picked her up and spun her in a circle.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in New York." I said setting her back on her booted feet,

"God no that was like six years ago, hell that was even before I met up with this lot and became a slayer." She said, smiling at me in that superior way she always did.

"What, you're a slayer?" I asked with pure shock running through me,

"Jealous are we?" she said smirking

"Not in the slightest, I'm just worried about my bratty little sister getting herself killed cause she thinks she's invincible." I snapped, now I remembered why we hardly ever saw each other, I loved my baby sister but she drove me nuts most of the time. For one thing she was spoiled rotten by her rich daddy and his trophy wife. For another she treated most people like they were beneath her, unworthy of her time

"Half-sister and what the fuck is that supposed to mean, I think I'm invincible?" she said glaring at me.

"Oh come off it Kennedy, you always thought you beyond the reach of everyone else because your daddy always bailed you out when you got into trouble, we'll guess what Ken daddy isn't here to protect you anymore." I said letting my anger out for a moment.

"You motherfucker, I can't believe you're gonna talk to me like this after everything that's happened to me." she said her eyes flashing with rage

"That is exactly what I'm talking about; you think every thing is about you, news flash princess the world does not revolve around you." I said cutting off her next sentence

"Jake relax, we need Kennedys' information about what Willow found out, and were gonna need her in the fight that's coming." Dawn said hobbling over to me with Renee help and leaned against my shoulder putting a soft hand on my neck. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Fine, but it's on you if you get yourself killed trying to act like Xena." I said, jabbing a finger at Kennedy, I helped Dawn back to the couch, this time rather then carry I only supported her and because of that she slid on to my lap willingly. The smell of her hair and the steady beat of her heart against my chest helped calm me down.

Everyone was visibly shaken by my sudden outburst most of them bailed from the room to escape the tension. Kennedy started giving her report of the situation in South America to Buffy and the rest of us who hadn't fled the room. I didn't hear most of it Dawn was keeping me thoroughly distracted by curling her finger into my hair absentmindedly or shifting weight to put pressure on certain spots. Finally I started to pay attention to the little brat again just as she said something that I needed to hear.

"….but she said that theses things weren't real demons, they're shades of the real demon, that's why they seemed so easy to kill before, we were only fighting corporeal copies of it, no matter how many we kill more will just keep coming."

"So I'm guessing the real thing is gonna be way more powerful." Buffy said looking crestfallen, she sigh deeply and added "well I guess we better get to training."

Chapter end

AN: wow freaking intense chapter hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews please, if there is anything you guys want me add let me know and I'll see if I can work it in for you.


	5. Training session

AN: Ok that last chapter was kind of a curveball but I thought Jake should be connected to one of the other characters other then Dawn, giving him another reason to be there other then his own survival and being near Dawn though he doesn't yet realize that was his real reason for being there. Also the relationship going between Jake and Dawn should get a little more intense in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Btvs or Atvs. They are the property of Joss Whedon and his crew at mutant enemy.

Chapter 5: Training session

_Dawn's point of view _

I looked at the man standing in the yard facing off with Renee her red hair pulled back out her eyes, 'I hope she doesn't hurt him.' I shook the thought away not wanting to admit that I cared about him, it was bad enough that he kept carrying me everywhere but to admit that I enjoyed it would be too much for me to endure.

"You could just accept it Dawnie." Xander said sitting down next me on the bench pulling my hurt leg on to his knee.

"Accept what" I said crossing my arms in my usually stubborn way.

"That you like him; it's not a bad thing to have feeling for someone." He said giving me a knowing look

"I do not like him, what makes you even think that?" I snapped trying to make him drop the subject, hurt or not I could still put him on the floor, not that I would but still. I should have known he wouldn't let it go.

"The way you're looking at him now and the way kept him from freaking out a minute ago." He said, smirking at me

"I'm watching him for weaknesses in case he turns on us, and as far as what happened a minute ago goes, I just didn't want Kennedy to get mad and rip his head off."

"Uh huh sure." He said sarcastically "you know you're not a very good liar."

I elbowed him hard in the ribs make him grunt and double up in pain. I hadn't really meant to hurt him; I just wanted to get my point across, but I knew this was the best way to keep him quite about this embarrassing subject, I mean I had finally gotten control of my strength and now I risk looking weak again, not fucking likely.

"Not a word to anyone about this." I said, making my eyes flash angrily, I turned my stare away from him back to Jake, who was now fighting three slayers at once.

_Jakes point of view_

The three girls advanced on me each wielding a kendo stick. I held my stick tightly in one hand ready to block. The strawberry blonde on the right struck first, I deflecting the training sword into the girl in the middle slowing her long enough to fend off the Asian girl on the left, she went low try and take out my legs and I had to jump over her kendo to avoid it, I landed a knee to her chin making her roll back and recover before attacking again. I blocked both the sword as they came down to strike me in the chest; I used a sweeping low kick to trip both girls up, the ninja girl was right on me by that point causing me drop back a few paces to get better footing and lock her sword up with mine giving me the chance to get an arm around her and put her on the floor.

No one else came at me, which I found kinda strange since it felt like we had just started, I wasn't even breathing hard. I looked at my opponents two of which were splayed out on the ground; the third looked at me wearily before backing out of the ring.

"Alright not bad Jake but lets see how you do against an experienced fighter." Buffy said

I expect her to send another girl who would be able to give me real challenge; I was socked when she pulled off her jacket and tied her hair back, coming at me unarmed. I tossed my kendo stick away wanting to see if could hold my own in a fist fight.

She charged, jumping into a flying kick, I dodged and caught her elbow as she flew past me, pulling her into a choke hold which she escaped easily by flipping me over her back and slamming me to the ground. This would have been the end except I rolled to the side and to my feet at the same moment she did a drop split kick; I caught her arm as she swung at me and yanked her to her feet locking her other arm around her throat. She tried to force her way free but couldn't get lose with her arms wrapped up like this. I finally let her go and couldn't help but smirk a little at the fact that I had just beaten the strongest slayer in sparring match. She glared but then smile.

"Well I'm glad you're on our side" she said massaging her throat

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, and I guess I got kinda into it." I said feeling bad

"Don't sweat it, just means ill be more prepared next time, we have really got to figure out why you are so strong. Not that I'm complaining." She said stretching her sore arm

"I know one thing, he'll be seriously helpful against the big bad." Renee said smiling at me nudging me in the arm, we backed up grappling playfully for a few hours until I heard my name come up again, it was the little redhead girl talking to her twin brother.

"I don't know but I'm sensing a lot of untapped power coming from his aura, like he doesn't know its there" she said playing nervously with a lock of her thick red hair,

"You're letting your imagination run away with you again Arber, I seriously doubt he has any real power, Buffy probably just let him win." Said her pointed faced brother Ash

"I don't think so, I was reading Buffy's energy level and she was barely keeping up with him and he wasn't using half the energy she was, I'm telling you…" she said trying to convince him

"No I'm telling you, if he really had that much power, I would feel long before you" he snapped and walked away, leaving her near tears. I walked over grabbing a bottle of water and threw myself into the newly vacant seat.

"Hey, Arber isn't it?" I asked trying to cheer her up. She jumped when I spoke to her; apparently she had been so upset she hadn't noticed me come over.

"Oh hi Jake um nice moves out there." She said nervously

"You ok shortie, you look kinda bummed?" I asked remarking on her small frame, In fact now that I thought about it she was pretty much the shortest girl in the house. She smiled a little at the nickname or maybe by the concern I showed, I'm not really sure which.

"It just ash he treats me like I'm an idiot, he wont accept that I have five time as much power as him and if that weren't bad enough he tries to blame me when ever something goes wrong…" she griped like that for the better part of an hour, but it didn't bother me to let her unload, in fact by the end of conversation I was actually having a good time talking to her.

It only ended because Renee came over and pointed out that Dawn was falling asleep and would soon try to walk up the stairs since she wouldn't let anyone else carry her. I bade Arber good night and walked over to where Dawn was stretched out, she gave me a glare but allowed me to pick her up and carry her inside where we ate sandwiches and I could help but notice that the fridge was kinda bare, I made a mental note mention this to Buffy maybe talk about getting some stuff from town while there was still stuff left.

I carried Dawn upstairs and laid her on her bed; by pure accident we found our faces barely an inch apart, being that close to her made me notice just how beautiful she really was; her skin was cream with peach undertone, that kind of skin that models spent millions on makeup trying to copy. I could smell a natural perfume of roses and strawberries coming off of her, it took all my will power to pull away from her, or at least I tried to.

Suddenly I found her lips crushed against mine, the taste of them was almost too sweet to handle it was like a combination of the sweetest sugar and the richest chocolate, her tongue danced lightly against my lips trying to find an entrance but I managed to regain my senses enough to know that needed to stop before this went to far. She was not happy when I pulled away.

"Hey I'm not done yet." She said with most adorable pout on her lips that I had ever seen.

She pulled me in to bed next her and laid her head on my chest after making another attempt to recapture my lips, I let her kiss me but I made it clear I wasn't really kissing back, let me tell you that took a lot of strength to pull off. She fell asleep quickly after changing into sweat pants and a tank top in the closet, she made it clear that I wasn't going anywhere when I tried to leave and couldn't get the door open.

"Stupid spell" I said tugging my over shirt of and lay down on the floor next to the bed intending to sleep there, until she poked her head over the side.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Going to sleep, what are you doing?" I replied, marveling at how her eyes shined even in complete darkness

"No I mean what are doing down there?" she asked clearly losing patience

"Like I said, I'm going to sleep" I said closing my eyes, I felt a warm hand on he back of my neck. My eyes opened to see her looking down at me in a way that made me want to block my vital areas

"Get your ass on this bed before I come down there and make you" she said, the look she gave me then made me move with speed I didn't know I was capable of. She curled up laying her head on my chest and fell asleep with my arms around her.

Chapter end

Wow that was a long chapter hope you guys enjoy it, reviews please. Credit for Arber and Ash to Xeelia, thanks so much for the help.


	6. Supply run

AN: I know it been a while since I updated so hope this makes up for it

Disclaimer: I do not own Btvs or Angel

Chapter six: supply run

I awoke in the semi darkness of Dawns room, feeling her warm body against me, her head resting on my chest, her long brunette locks splayed out behind her like a river of shimmering mahogany, the scent coming off of it was intoxicating. I wrapped my arms around her more securely. This movement apparently was enough to wake her, she opened her eyes a little smiling sleepily before sitting up and stretching her toned arms.

She turned to look at me with a half annoyed half amused look.

"I really wish you had let me sleep a few more minute, I was having a really good dream." She said, sliding back in next to me her arms slipping around my midsection, I tucked my arms around her shoulders kissing the top of her head taking in the scent that reminded me freshly picked roses and moonlight. I'm not really sure why it made me think of the moon but it brought a distinct picture of a full moon on a clear night, maybe it was my subconscious telling me that I should take her a moonlit walk one night after this was all over.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I said

"Well now that were awake we should probably get up, I'm sure Buffy has something for us to do."

After taking the stitches out of Dawns leg which took much less time then putting them in, we walked into the kitchen finding Buffy, Renee, and Xander sitting at the table. Xander, who noticed saw us first since the other two had their backs to us, had accepted me faster then most of the slayers, I guess he liked having a guy around someone who he could talk cars and comics with. I agreed with that for the most part though Xander could be a bit of a dork at times. I had to admit he was dead useful when it came to knowing how to keep the girls from fighting with each other. He had informed me during the slayer history lesson yesterday that he was what was called a watcher, which was like the slayers guide and teacher.

"About time you two got up I thought you guys were gonna sleep all day" He said throwing me and Dawn a couple of blueberry bagels. I took a large bite and sat down, Dawn followed suit perching her self on my lap which Buffy grumbled at but said nothing about thanks to the look Dawn gave her

"Alright now that the last member of the scouting party has finally arrived, we can get under way" Buffy said in an impatient voice. That was enough to wonder which of two of us was getting left behind.

"So here's a rundown of the places were gonna hit, first stop is the grocery store since were starting to run low on food, were gonna stick to mostly dry and canned goods since they'll last the longest, we should get some meat and dairy since we have a generator powered fridge but it might not last the whole time so we shouldn't depend on it. Next were gonna hit the hospital, last nights recon report tells us that its deserted but there's a lot of medical equipment that were gonna need if we expect to survive this. Last is the surplus store there's lots of useful stuff there so we should make use of it." Buffy said very quickly

"While we're at it I wouldn't mind stopping at my place to get some stuff since it doesn't look like ill be able to live there again." I said unable to keep the ruefulness out of my voice

"What makes you think your going?" Dawn asked spinning around on my lap to look at me her arms crossed in the way they always did when she was annoyed

"You still aren't fully healed yet; I don't want to run the risk of you getting hurt worse by jumping the gun and putting you right back into the line of fire." I said playing the concerned boyfriend card; she gave me a look that said she wasn't giving in that easily.

"Oh please I'm not made of lace, besides I'm a slayer and you aren't so if any one should stay behind its you." She said I stared her down until Buffy broke the silence that had taken hold of the room,

"Dawn he's right, I need you to stay here and keep everyone safe while were gone, you're the only slayer here who I trust to leave in charge, besides I want to give your boy-toy a field test." She said standing up draining her glass of juice, grabbing a backpack, and heading for the door.

Dawn pouted about being overruled; she stuck out her bottom lip so far I couldn't help but steal a kiss; she kissed me back in a way that made me realize immediately that she was trying to distract me so that I would get left behind to. I stood up setting her on her feet and breaking the kiss, I looked in to her bright blue eyes and she gave me a worried look.

"Be careful please." She said her voice sounding stressed

"Always" I said, kissing her again lightly and I followed the rest of the group out the door

We were around the corner in the two blacked out suburbans, when Kennedy poked her head out of the back seat, startling Renee who sent an elbow into Kennedy's nose.

"Kennedy what are you doing here?"

"What, you think I would sit out a trip to the city, besides I can't let my brother go out there with me watching his back."

"Fine whatever, but if you get hurt it's your own fault."

/

About an hour after we left the mansion I stepped through the door of the apartment I used to call my home, nothing seemed to be missing but it looked as if someone had been through the place, I gripped my crossbow tighter ready to fire at the slightest movement.

'Jake, its Arber, I'm using a spell to communicate via thought-speech, dawn was getting worried so she asked me to try and contact you just think to speak back to me ill hear it if it's directed at me.' The voice seemed to be speaking right in my ears as if she was standing right next to me. It made me jump a little when it sounded.

'Damnit you scared the crap out off me' I thought back I felt ridicules doing it

'Sorry, I meant to tell you before you left but you were kinda preoccupied with Dawn'

'Yea a little warning might have been nice, tell Dawn that I'm fine and that ill be home soon'

'Will do, also Buffy says to get a move on, she doesn't want to stick around much longer, there almost done at the surplus store.'

At that I made my way to the bed room and went to the closet grabbing the leather bag and the laptop carrier I had bought off a friend at the start of the semester. I slid my laptop into its and started piling clothes in to my bag, grabbing only the ones that would hold up to being worn for multiple days of strenuous activity, it was mostly jeans and t-shirts, but I also grabbed some nice clothes; though I had feeling I wouldn't need them any time soon.

I looked around the closet one more time, glancing downward remembering the loose floor board there it had made a great hidey-hole for things wanted to be kept safe, I yank the floor board up grabbing the small lockbox, it contained all my personal treasures, I was about to open it when I heard a noise from the living room.

I grabbed my crossbow off the bed and aimed for the door, I dropped my bag after a few seconds and moved quietly toward the source of the noise, half expecting to see Renee coming to check on me but what I saw I didn't believe at first. But then who would believe seeing themselves standing in their living room as if they'd been there the whole time.

"Who are you, what are you doing in my house?" I said, leveling the crossbow at his head, or my head or which ever

"Well now that would take more explaining then I have time for." The doppelganger said, his black and blue eyes glinting at me in the dull light coming in through the window. "Suffice it to say I'm you, or a part of yourself you don't yet know."

I decide to forgo the conversation by firing the bolt at him, he moved so fast I never even saw him. It wasn't until he had me pinned to the wall, with my own knife pressed to my jugular that I was able to see him again. I kicked out aiming a shot for his gut but he deflected it with a simple flick of his hand which he then used to summon a ball of dark blue light which he tried to shove in to my chest.

"This will help you think more clearly" he said with an evil look on his face, I never thought my face look like that, so cruel, so heartless. He would have succeeded in his attempt if Renee hadn't snuck in to the room and stabbed him in the back. It was enough to stun him while I kicked him hard in the chest sending him through the far wall. I had feeling he wasn't dead just downed for the moment.

I yanked the bags and lock box off the bed and we all but flew from the apartment.

We booked it down the street to where the suburbans were already started Kennedy waited in the drivers seat of one Buffy in the other Xander had the door of Kennedys open for us. I jumped in after Renee slamming the door closed. Kennedy apparently detecting my urgency floored it tearing down the street nearly crashing to a light pole.

"Lets get there in one piece how about that." Buffy screamed over the radio. I yank the mouth piece off its hook,

"Trust me you do not want to stay here" I yelled back at her

"Oh what the hell happened now." She groaned

"One bad son of a bitch, that's what we barely made it out of there alive." I told her

"Was it the demon?" she asked

"No it was me, or it looked like me, only evil he was a lot stronger then me." I explained

"Great just when I thought things couldn't get any worse." She said sounding exhausted

/

After we had unloaded the supplies Buffy made me tell what had happened in the apartment. Arber show particular interest in his eye coloration.

"That would hint at some pretty serious power," Arber said, sitting next me mending a cut on my neck by magic I had told her it wasn't necessary but she had insisted on fixing it.

Dawn had taken her seat in my lap again cleaning a cut on my arm trying. The cut wasn't bad but I could tell she was trying to pay me back for fixing her leg. She wrapped in a bandage then turned around to face me why she listened to us discussing the events of the day.

"I didn't know eye color meant anything in that sense." I said my curiosity peaked by this information.

"Oh yes in terms of magic it does, my eyes turn light green sense my power is based in energy and plants. My cousin Willows eyes used to turn black or dark red when she dabbled in the black arts, but now they turn white along with her hair because her powers are now based in light magic. Ash's eyes turn golden red since his magic is based in fire and heat." She explained, most of it made only the vaguest sense,

"So what would blue on black mean" I asked

"It doesn't mean anything, we shouldn't even be telling him this, and he's not a warlock so he has no right to know our secrets." Ash, who I hadn't notice enter the dining room, snapped first at me then at his sister,

"He has just as much right to know as anyone else does, he involved in this, him knowing could save his and everyone else's life, or would you rather everyone die." She said rounding on her brother.

"You mind your tongue little one, remember that I have far more power then you do." He said glaring at her

"I beg to differ." Said a voice like wind chimes, "Ash you may have been stronger then your sister when you were kids but she has surpassed you ten times over."

"Willow, when did you get here?" Arber as she flew at the girl who looked unbelievably like her, locking her in hug.

"Just now took me minute to get inside your shield, good work on that by the way." The taller of the two redheads said

She went around the room hugging everyone including me, until she got to Kennedy who she gave a long kiss. I couldn't help but laugh at that, Dawn elbowed me in the ribs for it but ignored it.

After this Willow threw herself in to the chair next to me, smiling at the way Dawn was sitting.

"You must be Jake; Arber has been keeping me up to date since the Kennedy, guess that means you're my brother in law," she said in a somewhat rushed sentence.

Chapter end

AN: hope you guys enjoyed it. Thought I would through a new plot twist at you let me know what you think please and thank you


End file.
